


Tons of Feels

by xenoamorist



Category: House of Leaves - Mark Z. Danielewski, Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Embedded Images, Essays, Footnotes, Humor, M/M, Meta, Postmodernism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoamorist/pseuds/xenoamorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck discovers an essay Becky wrote about Wincest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tons of Feels

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://twoskeletons.livejournal.com/profile)[**twoskeletons**](http://twoskeletons.livejournal.com/) , [](http://zempasuchil.livejournal.com/profile)[**zempasuchil**](http://zempasuchil.livejournal.com/) , [](http://callowyn.livejournal.com/profile)[**callowyn**](http://callowyn.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://moragmacpherson.livejournal.com/profile)[**moragmacpherson**](http://moragmacpherson.livejournal.com/) for their contributions and betaing. :) I know I could've added more extensive footnotes, bibliography, etc., but this was meant to be something quick, and I've got other essays to write. :P Enjoy~
> 
> Also, neither Becky's feels nor Chuck's feels reflect my own.
> 
>  **Mirrored on Livejournal:** <http://momentane.livejournal.com/17586.html>
> 
> **PDF download:** [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ojvc03zyybcbok9)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
